


Empress

by TheProfessor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smut, Throne Sex, throne scene, unprotected sex, wheeeeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfessor/pseuds/TheProfessor
Summary: “Ben!”Rey chucks the lightsaber at him, the blue beam shooting cleanly through the Praetorian guard’s skull. They each breathe once, a moment without Snoke, or guards, or anything else at all.Just them.





	Empress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyloxreytfa (Amethyst214)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst214/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to Rexie! <3 I hope you like it!

“ _Ben!_ ”

Rey chucks the lightsaber at him, the blue beam shooting cleanly through the Praetorian guard’s skull. They each breathe once, a moment without Snoke, or guards, or anything else at all.

Just them.

Rey breaks into a sprint across the throne room, running straight at him.

Ben extricates himself from the guard’s grip, the body falling to the floor. “Rey-”

He catches her as she throws herself headlong into his arms. The lightsaber clatters to the floor as she kisses him fiercely, the only thing in this universe that matters. She runs her hands frantically through his dark hair, barely pausing for breath as she devours him. She all but shoves her tongue down his throat, touching every inch of him that she can, craving the heat of his skin on her own.

Ben almost freezes in shock, but soon reciprocates with boundless enthusiasm, shedding his gloves and pulling her hips flush with his own. He shudders at the sensation, trailing harsh, teeth-filled bruises down her neck and she fumbles at his clothing.

He has had this dream before. She was always there, a sun that he could never quite reach, forever stuck in her orbit. Shoved into the tiniest corner of his mind, a corner that even Snoke could not see. On the darkest of his nights she was there, flushed and beautiful and his under a canopy of stars. But this is _real_ and she is _here_ , running her hands through his hair like a woman possessed.

His mind could not create this on its own. His body is responding to her every movement, begging for what he does not dare to voice, lest it be taken from him. He pushes at the barrier in his mind and for the first time, the Force acquiesces to his demands. She gasps as the bond snaps open, thoughts and sensations suddenly flowing from one to the other in garbled messages. They are disorienting, heedy.

Rey wants more. She can feel his body from his own perspective, the beat of his heart, the hardness that she aches for. Girlish fantasies of Ben Solo had turned into lustful yearning long before this battlefield. She reaches down to rub him through his pants and she can feel him almost combust. He’s huge and she feels herself throb in response.

Ben groans and buries his head in her shoulder. Her hair smells like sand and salt, and he sucks at her pale skin.

She growls. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard.

She redoubles her efforts, yanking off his clothing piece by piece. She stops in the middle to help him remove her own and Ben takes the opportunity to firmly grasp her ass as he hauls her up, her legs now wrapped around his waist. His heavy, thick cock is trapped between his stomach and her wetness, and she undulates her hips, rubbing against his length. Her naked body is beautiful, with curves that contrast sharply with his angles and honed muscles. Her breasts rub against his chest as she moves and he groans into her mouth.

The statement is not lost on him as she gestures to the throne, using the Force to shove Snoke’s body away. He quickly pads over, ignoring the carnage strewn around them, and sits on the now-empty chair, Rey straddling him. She reaches between them and grasps his cock, stroking it eagerly. He gasps and clenches his fists; she knows exactly what she is doing and he feels his end coming already, far too soon. She senses it, and deftly pulls her hand away, teasing.

He growls and trails a new line of bruises down the other side of her neck, marking her again and again. He cannot stop, nor pause; he is living the darkest of his dreams and fears the waking world. He palms her hot skin, touching her breasts, fingers drifting down between her legs.

She is more than ready; she moans into his mouth as he pushes a finger into her. She sweeps her lips down and leaves a few marks of her own on his pale neck, pulling his head into a more pleasing angle by gripping his hair. He feels his swollen cock twitch in response. He digs his fingernails into her thighs and she pants in pleasure, opposite hand pushing in and out of her tight warmth.

Rey is impatient and demanding, and soon she is positioned over his cock, his hands guiding her as she sinks down onto him. The moan that leaves her lips is the filthiest thing he’s ever heard, and it takes all the power of the Force for him not to fill her up immediately.

She takes him in slowly by inches, adjusting to his generous size, her arms around his neck. He is gripping her ass, panting as she sinks down onto him. Her forehead rests against his shoulder once he is fully seated inside. It is more intense, she realizes, feeling him inside her as well. _Real real real_.

They still for one singular moment. Ben breathes in. Rey breathes out.

When she begins to move, Ben loses all concept of time. He feels her, warm and wet around him, and hears her breathy moans of pleasure in his ear. He claws at her hips, desperate to be deeper, cursing.

She is riding him, and she is damn good at it.

“Ben,” she whispers, rolling her hips forward as she takes him in again. “Ben...”

He bucks up into her and she gasps, throwing her head back. Rey’s face is flushed, sweat shining on her skin, and her breasts are nothing short of perfect. Ben caresses them, teasing a nipple with his tongue. She pants, wondering how it’s possible that he fits completely inside her, but thanking the Force that he does.

They lock eyes. She reaches her hand up to cup his face, watching how his eyes shine as she moves. They breathe each other in, Ben’s hands encouraging her hips. Her eyes are more beautiful up close and they shine with an emotion she will only let him feel through the bond. He shutters and blinks away the tears that threaten to break him.

She sweeps him into another kiss. He reaches between them to rub at the apex of her thighs and she keens, moaning into his mouth as she moves her hips faster. He can feel her every sensation, how using just enough pressure can get her so _close_ -

Rey digs her fingernails into Ben’s skin as she cums, spasming around him in bliss. He feels her shatter and a wave of masculine pride floods the bond. He bucks again, helping her ride out the shockwaves of her orgasm. She is shaking and covered in sweat and he has never been so in lo-

Her heart sweeps into the bond, so open and willing, surrounding him with the all-encompassing feeling of _belonging_. He almost chokes, and crushes her to his chest, fucking into her with abandon now, saying her name into her hair, over and over.

A prayer he has said since the beginning of time.

He whimpers as she rests her forehead against his own and angles her hips _just so_ -

And Ben crashes into his end, gasping and pushing inside her as far as he can go. Rey can feel it through the bond and she goes boneless on his lap as it rushes through her veins. He gives her as much as he has, then leans back against the throne, completely and utterly spent.

Rey raises her head from its new position, cradled against Ben’s chest, and she smiles.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr!
> 
> theprofessorstrikesagain.tumblr.com


End file.
